elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth/Gravity Control
This deck mainly focuses on destroying your oppenents' cards so they cannot effectively play at all. I use it for grinding T50 and often achieve mastery, because Black Hole can heal up to 36 against rainbow decks. Mark of Gravity 5 Gravity Pillar 2 Momentum 4 Otyugh 3 Black Hole 8 Stone Pillar 2 Stone Dragon 1 Titanium Shield 3 Plate Armor 3 Enchant Artifact 3 Earthquake 2 Pulverizer This ends up with 36 cards. It may be difficult to get the right cards and sometimes there will not be enough pillars, but it contains more helpful cards and can easily outlast any 30 decks. There have been many times when I won because the opponent decked out, while only having 6 or less cards myself. If you can afford upgrades, those will improve the deck greatly. However, the deck will also funtion perfectly without upgrades. The only upgrade that is really necesary is the Pulverizers, because otherwise you may not be able to destroy a permanent every turn. Strategy The goal is to destroy your opponent's towers and other permanents with Earthquakes/Quicksands and Pulverizer, while eating any creatures with Otyughs. Black Hole also helps with quantum denial, as well as providing healing. Try to save at least one until the turn before you deal lethal damage or the opponent decks out to ensure mastery, unless they have quantum that absolutely needs to disappear. This is the reason for having each card: Gravity Pillar: allows the Gravity part of Gravity/Earth Momentum: adds a little more oomph to your creatures, as well as useful for getting past annoying shields, especially indestructible ones Otyugh: main creature control Black Hole: removes quantum from the enemy and heals you Stone Pillar: allows the Earth part of Gravity/Earth Stone Dragon: main damage source Titanium Shield: helps negate damage, especially against skeleton/firefly spam and adrenaline Plate Armour: bigger Otyughs can eat bigger enemy creatures Enchant Artifact: protects Pulverizer and towers or shield if necesary Earthquake: destroys the opponent's source of quantum Pulverizer: destroys any unprotected permanents; boneyards, bonds, shields, and anything else are all nothing Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: This deck is extremely effective against Rainbow Godkillers that rely on quick card draw, as the AI is extremely stupid and will do stuff such as play 4 sundials on the same turn, draw more cards when they have no quantum to use them (ending up discarding), and deck themselves out by drawing and playing cards only to have them destroyed immediately. Weaknesses: This deck does not have any creature killing spells such as Rain of Fire and Lightning, so if your Otyughs are controlled or unable to be played, you can easily be defeated. If you are unlucky and do not draw any Earthquakes or Pulverizers in the first few turns, the oppenent may be able to build up enough towers to render this strategy useless. Decks such as poison will be difficult to stop, as there are usually too many Bone PIllars to destroy before they stack deadly amounts of poison on you. This is the first deck I have built, and I can say I am not an expert at the game, so if you have any comments, changes, or anything to add, feel free to do so. Category:Strategies